The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, in particular, to a technology that is effective when applied to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device using liquid immersion exposure.
Liquid immersion exposure is an exposure system, in which a water film (a meniscus) is formed in a minute gap between a lens and a semiconductor wafer using the surface tension of water to make the refractive index between the lens and the surface to be irradiated (the semiconductor wafer) higher. The technology makes it possible to increase an effective lens numerical aperture (NA), as compared with usual dry exposures. The increased lens numerical aperture can resolve a finer pattern, and, therefore, the liquid immersion exposure has been practically applied in industries.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-4478 (Patent Document 1) describes a technology of improving a pattern dimension controllability in a development process by removing a water repellent film over the surface of a resist film.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-183709 (Patent Document 2) describes a technology concerning a development apparatus for developing a substrate having been subjected to liquid immersion exposure, and paragraphs [0005], [0006] and [0021] describe such a technology that a resist is applied, subsequently a water repellent film is formed, liquid immersion exposure is performed, the water repellent film is dissolved and removed, and, after that, the resist is developed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-212270 (Patent Document 3) describes a technology concerning a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device capable of dealing with the change of a resist film and film thickness without varying the contact angle of the surface of the resist film. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-212270, paragraphs [0045] to [0049] describe such a technology that has a process of supplying a prewet thinner to the surface of a semiconductor wafer prior to supplying a liquid resist to the surface of a semiconductor wafer in order to make the surface of the semiconductor wafer more wettable, and that a water repellent additive is added to the prewet thinner.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-219150 (Patent Document 4) describes a technology concerning an application and development apparatus for forming a resist pattern over a substrate continuously a plurality of times, and a technology of subjecting the substrate, at least the side parts thereof to a water repellent treatment.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-128056 (Patent Document 5) describes a technology concerning a resist surface-modifying liquid used as a surface treatment liquid prior to a post exposure bake of a resist film, the resist surface-modifying liquid being capable of lowering a water repellent property of the resist film to suppress the generation of defects.